Menage à trois
by shine21
Summary: Plötzlich durchbricht ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille, es ist der Schrei einer jungen Frau....(Auszug) Slash (später).....dann wird sich auch das Rating verändern,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! J.K.Rowling *zuwink*, Nur die Idee ist mir und  
  
natürlich Alexej *g* Pairing: Im ersten Kapitel noch keines....kommt alles erst später  
  
Wer den Titel versteht kann sich schon denken was passiert*g* Ist eine M/M Geschichte oder auch Slash...oder Shonen-ai wie auch immer^_~  
  
Die Geschichte ist von einer sehr guten Freundin und da ich hier Mitglied bin, hat sie mich gebeten ihre Fanfic zu veröffentlichen, also Kommentare bitte zu mir und ich werde sie weiterleiten.  
  
Menage à trois  
  
Das Treffen oder das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf  
  
Strahlender Sonnenschein taucht das Land in Licht. Ein lauer Wind streicht durch die Bäume, wirbelt die Blätter hoch, lässt sie tanzen.  
  
Man hört die Bäume wispern, die Vögel singen. Der Himmel ist klar und von einem hinreißenden Blau, das zum träumen einlädt.  
  
Plötzlich schiebt sich eine große schwarze Wolke über den sonst so klaren Himmel.  
  
Es wird kälter, der laue Wind ist nun fast stürmisch und eisig.  
  
Die Vögel und die Bäume schweigen, es herrscht eine beklemmende Stille. Der Himmel verdunkelt sich, ein Gewitter zieht langsam auf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umgeben von tiefer Schwärze, die ab und zu von einem Blitz durchdrungen wird, liegt einsam Malfoy Manor. Weit und breit ist keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Nur der schwache Lichtschein, der aus dem inneren des großen Anwesens nach außen dringt, deutet daraufhin, dass dieses bewohnt ist. Das riesige schwarze Tor verheißt nichts gutes und auch die riesigen Gargoyles aus Stein, die Wächter des Eingangs, erfüllen ihren Zweck.  
  
Während draußen inzwischen ein wahres Unwetter tobt ist es in Malfoy Manor geradezu unheimlich still. Die große Empfangshalle ist verlassen, an den Wänden  
  
befinden sich Gemälde mit den Portraits der Malfoys und deren Ahnen. Eine schneeweiße Treppe, welche einen Kontrast zu dem Schwarz des Anwesens bildet,  
  
führt in die oberen Gemächer.  
  
Plötzlich durchbricht ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille, es ist der Schrei einer jungen Frau.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unterhalb der Treppe befindet sich ein schmaler Treppengang der in den Keller führt. Der Keller ist von einem modrigen Geruch durchzogen.  
  
Im Schein von zehn pechschwarzen Kerzen erkennt man eine Gruppe von ganz in Schwarz gehüllten Personen. Vor ihnen auf dem kalten Kellerboden liegt eine junge Frau, die sich vor Schmerzen windet. Bis auf das schmerzhafte Wimmern der Frau ist nichts zu hören.  
  
Die Schwarz gekleideten stehen schweigend da, den Blick auf den vor ihnen stehenden Mann gerichtet. Auch die junge Frau hat nun, noch immer betäubt von den Schmerzen, den Blick auf den Mann vor ihr gerichtet......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kalte, rubinrote Augen starren die junge Frau an.  
  
,,Nun Bellatrix, ich hoffe das wird dir eine Lehre sein!! Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal!"  
  
Die Stimme des schwarz gekleideten Mannes ist genauso kalt wie sein Blick.  
  
,, Ich werde euch ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal enttäuschen, Meister. Ich schwöre!!"  
  
erwidert die Angesprochene.  
  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, voller Genugtuung schaut er die Frau zu seinen Füßen an, dann gleitet sein Blick über die anderen.  
  
Ja, sie waren ihm untergeben und sie fürchteten ihn, er konnte ihre Angst regelrecht spüren, ja sogar riechen. Es erheiterte ihn ungemein.  
  
,, Ich habe euch heute hier zusammengerufen, weil ich euch etwas mitzuteilen habe. Schon bald,   
  
sehr bald, werden wir hohen Besuch bekommen. Der junge Mann kommt aus Übersee, genauer gesagt aus Amerika."  
  
Er schwieg um das nun folgende Schweigen zu genießen, um die Angst, die entstand förmlich in sich aufzusaugen. Ein beunruhigendes Murmeln und Flüstern machte sich breit.  
  
Da hob einer der schwarz gekleideten den Kopf und sah den Meister an, mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme fragt er ,,Meister, ist es etwa..."  
  
,, So ist es Lucius, er wird bald hier sein"   
  
antwortete dieser, ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Die anderen sahen Lucius überrascht an, dieser lächelte jedoch wissend. Er sah seinen Meister an, als dieser nickte, drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos den Raum. In der großen Halle angekommen   
  
murmelte er ,,Bald, bald wird er hier sein sein, dann wird sich alles ändern. Alles wird sich zum Besseren kehren."  
  
Er stieg die Treppe zu den anderen Gemächern hoch, wo sich seine Frau Narcissa befand, um ihr die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.  
  
,, Narcissa wird außer sich sein vor Freunde" dachte er noch, bevor er auch schon eintrat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seltsam gekleidete Personen näherten sich dem Höhleneingang. Sie unterhielten sich, doch der junge Mann, der sich zwischen den Büschen versteckte konnte kein Wort verstehen. Die Sprache war ihm vollkommend fremd und da er nicht wusste ob ihm die Männer feindlich gesinnt waren, zog er es vor in seinem Versteck zu bleiben.  
  
Zwei der Männer, dem Anschein nach die Anführer, betraten die Höhle während die anderen drei zurückblieben um den Eingang zu bewachen. Sie waren schwer bewaffnet, jeder von ihnen trug ein Schwert und ein Schild mit einem Wappen darauf.  
  
Einer der Männer hatte blonde schulterlange Haare und ein jugendliches Gesicht, seine grünen Augen sahen sich aufmerksam um, eine Hand war um den Knauf seines Schwertes gelegt um jederzeit schnell darauf zugreifen zu können.  
  
Der junge Mann im Dickicht wurde langsam unruhig, er beschloss das Risiko einzugehen und sich den drei Männern am Eingang zu nähern, doch bevor er agieren konnte tauchten die anderen zwei Männer wieder auf, die zuvor in der Höhle verschwunden waren.   
  
Der ältere der beiden hielt eine antike Schriftrolle in seinen Händen. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte der junge Mann ein Siegel auf der Rolle, welches ihm jedoch nichts sagte.  
  
Die fünf Männer redeten miteinander und nach einiger Zeit machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Lichtung, wo ihre Pferde standen.   
  
Kaum waren sie verschwunden, kam der junge Mann aus seinem Versteck und näherte sich dem Eingang der Höhle. An der Schwelle zögerte er noch, doch seine Neugier  
  
war größer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er betrat die Höhle und sah nichts, denn es herrschte absolute Dunkelheit. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang und gelangte in eine kleine Halle aus Stein. Hier war es zwar nicht stockfinster aber dennoch konnte man nicht sehr viel erkennen.   
  
Nebelschwaden stiegen auf und ein süßlicher Duft lag in der Luft, der einem die Sinne vernebelte.  
  
Nur äußerst schemenhaft und mit Anstrengung konnte der junge Mann was erkennen. Im Zentrum der Halle befand sich eine Art Hocker mit drei Beinen. Unterhalb des Hockers befanden sich Risse im Boden, aus denen die Nebelschwaden entstiegen.  
  
,,Komme ruhig näher, habe keine Angst"  
  
ertönte eine glockenhelle Stimme. Der junge Mann sah sich irritiert um doch konnte nichts erkennen.  
  
Da tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nebel eine schlanke Frauengestalt auf, in einem weißen langen Kleid gehüllt, das lange braune Haar fiel ihr wie Seide von der Schultern. Sie beobachtete ihn aus himmelblauen Augen und lächelte.   
  
Mit einer Geste gebar sie ihm näher zu kommen.  
  
,,Komm näher, du hast nichts zu fürchten. Ich habe dich schon erwartet! Mein Name ist Pythia, ich bin die Priesterin und Wächterin dieses Ortes."  
  
Verwundert sah der junge Mann sie an.  
  
,, Woher...Wieso....ich verstehe nicht" stammelte er.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
,, Ich habe dich schon erwartet, denn ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen."  
  
Die schlanke Gestalt der Priesterin näherte sich dem Jungen der sie erstarrt anschaute. Sie war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht, dass aus  
  
dem Boden zu kommen schien, sie sah den Jungen an und lächelte, setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Hocker und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Die Nebelschwaden wurden dichter und der betörende Duft lag nun überall in der Luft. Nur mit Mühe konnte der Junge die Priesterin erkennen, sie wiegte sich in einem tranceartigen Zustand hin und her, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Plötzlich  
  
hielt sie in ihrem Tun inne.  
  
Sie riss die Augen weit auf, erschrak und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick schien bis in das Tiefste seiner Seele blicken zu können.  
  
Da durchbrach eine tiefe, laute und harte männliche Stimme die Stille, sie redete in einer dem Jungen fremden Sprache. Er sah sie an und erschrak, denn die Stimme kam aus dem Mund der Priesterin.  
  
Sie sah ihn immer noch an, mit einem Blick der zu sagen schien   
  
,, Ich weiss wer du bist, was du fürchtest und was du begehrst."   
  
Er verlor sich in ihrem Blick und plötzlich konnte er verstehen was die Stimme sagte...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Das was dir wichtig ist wird an Bedeutung verlieren.   
  
Was du hasst wirst du lieben und was du liebst wirst du hassen lernen!   
  
In der Zukunft allein liegt die Wahrheit verborgen, doch Vorsicht ist angebracht, denn genauso schnell könntest du alles verlieren,   
  
was du mühsam dir erkämpfen musstest.   
  
Hüte dich vor dem Einen,  
  
sei stets auf der Hut und verliere nicht deinen Mut.  
  
Mit Gefühl und Verstand wirst du ihn letztendlich finden, den richtigen Weg, der dir Glück, Liebe und Zufriedenheit verheißt.  
  
Merke dir diese Worte gut, denn sonst wirst du es bereuen und letztendlich lacht der Dritte."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie weitersprach.  
  
,, Aus Eins wird Zwei und vielleicht auch Drei! "  
  
Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, fiel..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Schweißgebadet wachte er auf, irritiert sah er sich um, der Raum war ihm seltsam vertraut und doch fremd.  
  
Er rieb sich die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, wo er sich befand.   
  
Er lag auf einem riesigen Bett, dessen Bezug in den Farben der Slytherins gehalten war und das Familienwappen der Malfoys trug.   
  
Langsam begann er sich wieder zu erinnern. Er wurde umquartiert, da ein Rohrbruch sein Zimmer für diese eine Nacht unbrauchbar gemacht hatte.  
  
Nun befand er sich in einem der zahlreichen Gästezimmer von Malfoy Manor.   
  
Den Mond betrachtend fragte er sich was er wohl geträumt habe, doch wie so oft konnte er sich nicht mehr an seine Träume erinnern.  
  
Das Einzige was er wusste war dieses Gefühl, dass er seit Wochen den gleichen Traum hatte und jedesmal   
  
schweißgebadet daraus erwachte. Er konnte sich in diesen Fällen an nichts erinnern, nur das Gefühl der Leere, welches sich in ihm verbreitete blieb.   
  
Der Grund für all dies blieb jedoch stets im Dunkeln.  
  
Langsam dreht er sich um, sein Blick fällt auf den Spiegel. Er nähert sich ihm und blickt hinein.  
  
Der Spiegel zeigt einen ca. 1.95m großen, schlanken, muskulösen, schweißgebadeten jungen Mann mit hellblonden Haaren, der ihn aus eisblauen müden Augen ansah.   
  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Jungen. Er war zufrieden mit dem was er im Spiegel sah.  
  
Trotz seines verschwitzten Oberkörpers, gäbe er wirklich eine gute Partie ab, wie seine Mutter zu sagen pflegte.  
  
Immer noch lächelnd drehte er sich von dem Spiegel weg und legte sich erneut in sein Bett um noch etwas zu schlafen. Morgen war ein wichtiger Tag. Sein Vater hatte ihm geraten ausgeschlafen zu sein.  
  
Kaum lag er im Bett wurde er auch schon vom Schlaf übermannt, doch diesmal war es ein traumloser Schlaf...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
So das war das erste Kapitel! Im zweiten Kapitel tauchen dann auch endlich Harry und Co. auf ^_~ Kommis nicht vergessen*g* 


	2. Ein Traum mit Folgen oder Schulanfang

Disclaimer: Genauso wie im ersten Teil  
  
Warnung: Dark, Angst......  
  
Widmung: rei18(meine große Schwester--'') und Psy-chan   
  
Das ist nur ein Teil, des zweiten Kapitels. Hatte zu wenig Zeit....außerdem muss ich meinem Ruf doch gerecht werden.

---bla..bla...--- Jemand denkt.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
**_"Ein Traum mit Folgen" oder " Schulanfang..."_**

**_Irgendwo in Malfoy Manor...._**

Umgeben von tiefer Schwärze, lässt er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Plötzlich blitzen zwei hellrote Augen in der Dunkelheit auf....  
  
_---Mhmm...ich wusste auf Lucius ist Verlass. Er hat recht mit dem was er sagte....  
Bald ist "unsere" Zeit gekommen. Das dunkle Zeitalter bricht an. Herrschen werden wir schrecklicher denn je...  
Mit deiner Hilfe, werden meine Feinde das bekommen was sie verdienen...  
Keiner wird uns aufhalten können nichteinmal dieser Narr, Dumbledore und sein Goldjunge......POTTER!---  
_  
Halb in diesem Wahn fängt er an zu lachen, lehnt sich zufrieden in seinen Sessel zurück und schließt seine Augen.

**.......................................................................................................**

Langsam bricht der Tag an. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen vertreiben die dunklen Schatten, die noch auf den Häusern, Straßen, Autos und Bäumen liegen.   
  
In einem kleinen Zimmer am Ende der Straße regt sich langsam eine Gestalt. Ein Junge von ca. 15 Jahren mit verzausten schwarzen Haaren bewegt sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her.  
  
Plötzlich zerreisst ein Schrei die Stille, die den Jungen umgibt.   
  
Kerzengerade und mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Augen, sitzt der Junge auf seinem Bett, den Mund weit aufgerissen. Wimmernd vor Schmerzen fasst er sich an die Stirn..... .....langsam lässt der Schmerz nach.  
  
Kurz danach ertönt eine wütende Stimme.  
  
_,,Du kleiner missratener Bastard! Was fällt dir ein so früh am Morgen, einen solchen Krach zu veranstalten."_  
  
Mit bedrohlich werdender Stimme fügte er hinzu.  
  
,,Warte nur.... Ich werde dich schon lehren, was es heißt rechtschaffende Leute am geheiligten Sonntag um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bringen..."  
  
Ein beleibter Mann mittleren Alters steht mit hochrotem Kopf, seine Augen blitzen vor Wut, am Fuße der Treppe.  
  
Hinter ihm steht eine lange, dürre weibliche Gestalt, die ängstlich aus einem der Fenster späht.  
  
_,,Was sollen denn nur die Nachbarn von uns denken....welch ein Skandal!"  
_  
Der Junge sitzt immernoch auf seinem Bett, nicht fähig auf das Geschrei zu reagieren.  
  
Verwundert und auch etwas verängstigt sieht er sich in seinem Zimmer um, langsam steht er auf.   
  
Sein Blick fällt dabei auf die Kleidung, die auf dem Boden liegen. Er bückt sich um sie aufzuheben, dabei wird ihm schwarz vor Augen, er muss sich setzen.  
  
Nachdenklich starrt er an die Wand.  
  
_---Was ist nur mit mir los, was war das für ein seltsamer Traum? Und warum zum Teufel hat meine Narbe so gebrannt.....Was hat er jetzt nun wieder vor?---_  
  
TBC  
  
Fortsetzung erwünscht? doofe Frage Ich schreibe bald weiterversprochen  
  
Kommis nicht vergessen....


End file.
